


Possible Kink Chapter One:  Mind Control Mishaps, The Accident That Started It All

by orphan_account



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Can't Really Blame Em, F/M, First Time, Incest, No One Knows Wtf They're Doing, Noncon Due to Mind Control, Sexual Experimentation, Shotacon, Underage Sex, accidental mind control, part of a series, porn without much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim and Tim reverse engineer Drakken's mind control chip and Cyrus Bortel's mood alteration device and combine them to see what will happen.  What does happen?  Let's just say...not what they were expecting.





	Possible Kink Chapter One:  Mind Control Mishaps, The Accident That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> I, the author, am not claiming this piece of (sh%%) work. I'll put it out there for all of you to...enjoy, let's say...but not under my name. That being the case, the chapters will each be released as separate stories.

"Hicka bicka boo?"

"Hoosha."

The two ten-year-olds looked over their new invention with awe. They had reverse-engineered the Drakken's mind control chip and Cyrus Bortel's mood alteration device, then combined the two to create something...strange. Truthfully, they had no idea what this thing they created would do to a person, but they were looking forward to finding out. After finishing a gun-like launcher for the new and...possibly improved...??? mind chip, the next matter of business would be to find a 'willing' test subject, but in the meantime, they were busy admiring the launching device they'd made for it, which looked like the coolest ray gun ever invented. Except it didn't shoot rays, it launched the mind chips, which would then attach themselves to the targets' foreheads.

"Tweebs, what do you think you're doing with that gun...ish thingy? You know you're not allowed to make projectile weapons!"

Their sixteen-year-old sister, Kim, who was 'babysitting' them while their parents were out on a rare date night, burst into their workroom, knowing that as they'd been unsupervised for fifteen minutes or so, the odds suggested they were up to no good. And, of course, they weren't. Up to any good, that is.

Caught red-handed, their surprise was greater than it should've been. "AAAAHHHH!" they both yelled. Tim turned to run, but Jim, in a move that was pure reflex, took the launcher and shot it at Kim.

The chip was much slower than a bullet, giving Kim ample time to dodge. She leaned backward to let the chip fly harmlessly over her, but the trajectory changed unexpectedly. She was caught off guard and unable to react when the chip bent midair to land squarely on her forehead, knocking her flat on her back.

"Uh, oh." the twins said simultaneously. Jim hid the launcher behind his back, as if that would undo his brash act. There was plenty of time to run, as Kim lay motionless for quite a while, but the boys were held in place by concern for their sister, and if they were perfect honest, scientific curiosity. Test subject found.

Kim sat up slowly, eyes glazed.

"How do you feel?" Tim asked.

"I feel...funny. Weird." Kim answered without the monotone typical of the unmodified mind control chip. The twins looked at each other.

"Weird, how?" Jim asked.

"I don't know. Like...hot. Is it hot in here? Not like burning hot. A weird hot."

Jim took Tim aside. "Well, what do you think?"

"Well, she's not dead, so that's good."

"Definitely good." Jim agreed fervently. "She's not getting us in trouble, either. That's also good."

"She must be under our control. She's answering all our questions, and not attacking us. I can't tell if the emotion alteration is doing anything to her, though. She doesn't seem mad, or sad, or afraid, or anything, really."

"Man, it is REALLY hot in here. How can you guys not feel that? I need to get more comfortable." Kim interrupted them, and before their shocked eyes, she pulled off her shirt and wiggled out of her jeans in what they would have describe as sensuous fashion if they knew what that word meant.

"I take it back." Tim said. "It's definitely doing SOMETHING to her. Is this supposed to happen? I don't think this is supposed to happen."

"We don't know what's supposed to happen. That's the whole point." Jim said. Both boys were unable to take their eyes off their sister, who swayed her hips with every step she took towards them.

"You guys are so cute when you do all your sciency stuff." She said, bending down to put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"We are?" They both croaked in disbelief. They didn't know exactly what they'd done to their sister, but the knew for sure that's something she'd never say if she was in her right mind.

"You are. It just makes me wanna..." Kim turned suddenly and took Tim on the lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He jerked back in reaction, but her hand was behind his head, preventing his escape.

"Whoa, stop!" Jim cried out in alarm. Kim instantly broke away.

"Awww, do I have to? It was just getting fun." She pouted.

"Didn't look like fun to me!" Jim said, very, very alarmed. He didn't know what was going on exactly, probably because he tended to gloss over those sections of biology and anatomy that he had no interest in, but he felt certain that it was something that should not be happening.

"No," Said Tim, sitting up from where he had fallen, a dazed expression on his face. "It's okay. It actually felt kind of good, in a really weird way."

"Good?" Jim said incredulously.

"Yeah, it does! Let me show you! Come on, please?" Kim hadn't moved since Jim had told her to stop, indicating the mind control aspect was more or less functional.

"Yeah, come on, let her show you, bro." Tim said. "It looks scarier than it is, I promise you."

Jim still had reservations, but his brother had never steered him wrong before. "Well...okay."

Almost before he could finish the words, Kim was attacking his lips. Like before, she shoved her tongue into his mouth. Unlike before, she didn't stop there. She easily picked up her much smaller brother and began carrying him out of the room.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable." She pulled away from sucking on his bottom lip to whisper breathlessly into his ear.

"Coming, Tim?" She threw out beind her. Tim followed obediently behind like a puppy dog.

The destination was apparently the living room, because as soon as they reached the couch, Kim threw Jim down and began her attack all over again with renewed desperation. Her lips and hands were everywhere. Jim couldn't keep up with the sensations at all. Kim might've been the one under mind control, but he was helpless beneath her, feeling things he had no understanding of.

"Need. More." She whimpered. Both brothers were wide eyed as she pulled off her bra, grabbed Jim's hands, shoved his palms against her boobs, and began grinding against him. A girl's naked boobs, a sight they hadn't even known they wanted to see, was their new favorite thing.

"Can...can I do something?" Tim asked timidly. He was unprepared for Kim to round on him with a growl, a wild look in her eye. She jumped off of Jim and was on him before he could react. However, this time she did not assault his mouth, as he was expecting. He felt a sudden breeze, as his pants and underwear were pulled down to his ankles. His crotch tingled under Kim's hungry gaze.

"Oooh, so cute. Cute enough to...makes me wanna...eat..." Tim gasped at the unfamiliar feeling of his foreskin being pulled back, and then a warm, wet mouth surrounding the tip of his penis. The head, a voice somewhere in the back of his mind reminded him. Kim sucked it gently, moving it around the inside of her mouth with her tongue. It hurt at first, but it was a strange, good kind of hurt, that somehow promised better things to come. Better came soon, as Kim began ever so carefully massaging his prepusbescent balls. The feeling growing in him was entirely unfamiliar, but very, very welcome, a build toward something he instinctively knew he wanted.

Jim sat up on the couch to watch his sister pull at his brother's weiner with her mouth, fitting it entirely inside easily, all the way up to the balls, which she continued to massage with one hand. The sight was doing strange things to him, but not nearly as strange as the act was doing to Tim, who seemed to be straining very hard even though he wasn't actually doing anything, and Kim, who's other hand had slipped into her own panties, fingers visibly working furiously.

As he continued to watch, Tim strained harder and harder in his unknown effort, making audible sounds of exertion that sounded somewhat pained, but were definitely not pain. He put his hands on his sister's head and began thrusting his hips, seemingly without noticing. Kim made agreeable noises at his action, redoubling her efforts. Finally, Tim jerked his hips one last time with a yell, a shudder running through his entire body, and he fell backwards to land on the floor.

Jim was able to see from his vantage a string of whitish clear liquid had briefly connected his brother's penis to his sister's mouth, quickly broken as he fell back. The strange liquid dribbled from the tip of Tim's penis where he lay on the floor, and from Kim's chin.

All the while, Kim's hand still worked between her legs. She seemed to be getting frustrated, taking a seat on the ground and spreading wide, attacking her own crotch furiously with both hands now. When that was apparently insufficient, she yanked her panties off over her shoes, her last article of clothing, and went right back to work. With the panties gone, Jim had a full view of the fingers of one hand moving in and out of an alien looking hole between her legs while the fingers of the other massaged and twisted and rubbed at a little bump at the top of it. A clearish whitish liquid similar to the one on her chin seemed to be leaking from it. Jim didn't know what that hole was, but he did instantly know that it was his new favorite thing to see in the whole wide world, her pink nipples standing as harded points in the middle of the smallish mounds of her breasts moved to second place.

Whatever she was trying to do, it wasn't happening. Her eyes flew open and she saw Jim still sitting on the couch. With another hungry growl, she pounced on him. It was still scary, but the fear was starting to dissipate a little. After all, Tim seemed to be okay after everything that had happened to him.

Jim's pants and underwear were gone before he knew it, and Kim had his penis in one hand. She wasn't going to use her mouth on it this time, though. Jim's eyes widened as she lined it up with the alien looking hole, and shoved herself down on top of him. He hadn't even known his tiny floppy weiner could harden like that, but there it was, standing straight up while she impaled herself on it again and again. The feeling of his penis sliding in and out of his sister was easily the best of Jim's young life. He began gasping as if he were running a marathon.

Kim must have liked the feeling too. As she bounced up and down faster and faster on his cock, she began moaning in ecstasy. She threw her head back and rubbed her boobs rigorously with her hands, her moans increasing in volume with every bounce. The sights, the sounds, the feeling of his cock being squeezed by the walls of the magical place between his sister's legs, it all combined to bring Jim up and over a place he'd never been, didn't understand. With a feeling like an explosion, he felt a release within his core, and something left his body and went into Kim's leaving him shuddering in its wake. Kim sped up even faster and pinched her nipples hard, a primal scream erupting from her as she shook as if from a seizure, collapsing onto Jim when it faded, her chest, pressed into his face, rising and falling with rhythmic breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this basic prompt highlighted in a short by SHADO Commander (who is a great author whom you should definitely read, btw) once, but I wanted it noted that I had this idea literally years before that. Maybe not before it was written, I don't know when that was, but definitely before I saw it. Anyway, that was only a two sentence short, and this will be a full story. It's going to get kinkier and nastier from here, folks, so if this is your kink limit, now's the time to bow out. Don't read the next chapter, and DEFINITELY DO NOT READ ANYTHING FROM CHAPTER 3 ON!
> 
> If you don't have a kink limit, ignore that warning. Also, get used to waiting. A lot. I don't work on a schedule for updates.


End file.
